


Bedtime Story

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Bedtime Stories, De-Aged Derek, De-Aged Stiles, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, bad babysitting, effects of magic, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac babysits Derek and Stiles. He is not very good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> In my fluffy alternate universe getting de-aged means fun and games, though not for everyone... (sorry Isaac!)

**Our premise** : Caught in the cross-fire of feuding mages, one full moon night, both Derek and Stiles were de-aged dramatically, to what appeared to be four or five years old, according to the illustrious Dr. Alan Deaton.

The good (?) doctor’s typically cryptic, standardly suspicious and absolutely never quite reassuring diagnosis was that since neither Derek nor Stiles were the spell’s intended targets, its effects would wear off on their own—but probably not until the next full moon.

These were very powerful mages who had stopped on this world only for a showdown and departed it immediately afterwards.

Sheriff John Stilinski, now in the know concerning all things supernatural plaguing his city—and of his son’s habitually getting eyeball deep in out of this world affairs—only pinched the bridge of his nose (it had to be very much compressed by now) and declared that while he dearly loved his son and would help when he could, he could not possibly have a four year old on the loose in his house. He had hardly managed to maintain his sanity the first time.

Indeed it became evident only hours after the spell’s impact that while neither Derek or Stiles had lost their memories in their return to childhood, the physiology of their very youthful bodies and brains was working its own influence, making them act not at all like miniature adults but actual youngsters—as attested to by their incessant giggling and tirelessly frolicking around the doctor’s office. Their mature minds receded, leaving little boys’ psyches in their stead.

So the pack did what good packs do. They rallied round their alpha and pack mate, turning the restored Hale manse into a safe haven and playhouse for the rambunctious pair, keeping them cared for, well-fed, clothed, exercised and entertained.

Some of the betas were happier with the situation than others. And here our story begins…

 

It was Isaac’s night to babysit the youngsters. Lydia had said she’d assist but then got invited to attend a one-evening conference on applications of higher mathematics in contemporary society, which was crucial to her doctorate, she’d insisted, and so she’d abandoned Isaac.

After hours of futile efforts at keeping the duo in line, efforts thwarted at every turn by Derek’s reminding him, “ _I_ am the alpha,” or, worse, “I am _your_ alpha,” ( _that_ fact Derek had definitely not forgotten) Isaac vowed he would never have children of his own.

Erica had told him she’d had fun with “the kids,” though Isaac could also remember her screaming she would never ever take the two boys grocery shopping with her _ever_ again.

Boyd told Isaac he’d “had no problems” while babysitting. Of _course_ he hadn’t.

Having to give one’s alpha a bath was initially problematic for some of the betas, especially since neither boy would take one without the other in the tub too.

Leaving them unattended had resulted in bubble bath suds flowing down the stairs to the first floor. So, supervised baths were the rule thereafter.

Getting Derek and Stiles bathed and into their pajama’s had left Isaac saturated and miserable, possibly traumatized, but there was one last weapon in his so far totally useless arsenal.

“Lydia says you have to be in bed by 9,” he announced, and hoped his desperation wasn’t obvious. “And it’s already 9:15.”

“I love Lydia!” Stiles shouted, bouncing on every syllable. “She’s so pretty!”

“Not so pretty when she’s mad at me for not putting you to bed on time,” Isaac replied, playing for sympathy.

Miraculously, it worked.

Stiles hugged Isaac round his legs and looked straight up at him. “Oh, Isaac, I love you too! You’re pretty too! You have pretty eyes.”

Suddenly Derek was there, glaring, pulling Stiles away. “We have to go to bed now, Stiles.”

“Read us a story, Isaac! Read us a story, please!” Stiles resumed bouncing.

Shepherding the pair toward their bedroom, “Alright,” Isaac relented, grabbing, as he passed it, the first book atop a stack of recent purchases from a second-hand bookstore. He climbed onto the bed, on top of the covers, his back against the headboard. It was an adult double bed, but Isaac just watched as Derek, shooting a dirty look at the babysitter, helped Stiles up and onto it. Stiles scooted to Isaac’s right side. Derek got on, taking the left side. The twosome usually never agreed to being separated but they were content with that arrangement, temporarily at least, so they could both see the storybook’s pictures.

Isaac drew in a deep breath at what seemed the first moment of stillness all night, then he sighed. Derek regarded him suspiciously; Stiles stared at the book.

On its cover was a knight on horseback, against the silhouette of a looming castle.

Isaac began with the title. “ _Sir Courageous and the Dark Castle_.”

“Sir _what_?” Derek immediately asked.

“’Courageous.’ It’s the knight’s name. It means strong and brave.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t like this story,” Stiles fretted. “It’s gonna be scary.” He pressed closer to Isaac’s side, stuck a thumb in his mouth.

“You don’t even know what the story’s about, Stiles.—And take your thumb out of your mouth, please.”

From around his thumb Stiles whined, “ _Why_?”

“Lydia says you can’t suck your thumb.”

Stiles thrust both hands between his knees and pouted. Derek frowned in sympathy.

“’Once upon a time a gallant young knight—’”

“What’s ‘gallant’ mean?” Derek interrupted.

“It means… he’s… good at being a knight.—‘A gallant young knight was summoned before the ki—’”

“What’s _smum-mud_ mean?” Stiles asked, smiling around his thumb, though he really couldn’t care less what the word meant, just wanted to do whatever Derek did.

“’Summoned,’” Isaac corrected. “It means the king made the knight come to the castle.— _No thumb sucking_ , Stiles.”

“ _Unhh_ ,” Stiles groaned, removing his thumb again—for about five seconds.

Derek’s teeth and fingertips started to tingle. His canines wanted to sharpen and his claws appear, because of how Isaac spoke to Stiles. Instead he just scowled at Isaac, who didn’t notice, deciding to simplify words now and to get the story moving faster.

“The king was very sad and told Sir Courageous that his only child, Princess Marguerite, had been kidna— _taken_ far away to the Dark Castle on the other side of the Black Forest—‘”

“ _Scary_!” Stiles warned, shuddering a little.

“Don’t worry, Sty. It’ll be a happy ending. It always is,” Derek assured him.

“ _When_?”

“Sir Courageous promised the king he would return the princess safely to her father’s castle, and he quickly set out on his horse to cross the Bla—the _forest_. He rode all day and into the night, till the moon rose and owls hooted from the treetops all around him.”

Stiles whimpered once more, curling himself into a tighter lump against Isaac, but with his eyes still riveted on the book. Derek’s attention shifted from the book to Stiles, whom he watched with furrowed brow and a little frown.

“Stopping only to let his horse rest and eat, the knight reached the forest’s edge when the sun was overhead the next day. From there Sir Courageous could see the Dark Castle still far away.”

“Are you really reading _all_ the words?” Derek asked Isaac.

“Of course I am, Derek.”

“You’re lyin’.”

“I’m not lying, Derek. I’m just excited by the story.—Can I keep reading, or are you ready to go to sleep?”

“Keep _readin_ ’!” Stiles chirped, with a tremble.

“Choosing to approach the Dark Castle on foot, Sir Courageous tied his horse to a tree where there were some patches of clover for the horse to eat. As time passed and Sir Courageous drew nearer and nearer the castle the air grew dark with smoke, until the sun itself disappeared and everywhere was the bitter smell of burnt things.”

Stiles squeaked a stifled sound.

“Stepping as quietly as he could, closer and closer to the castle gate, Sir Courageous heard a deep rumbling that shook the ground he stood on. He waved the smoke from his eyes and saw right up ahead blocking the way was a giant, scaly, sleeping dragon.”

“ _Oh, no_!” Stiles gasped, his legs drawn up and both his fists against his mouth, conveniently hiding the exact location of his thumb.

“Stiles,” Isaac paused, “It’s just a story.”

“Still scary,” Stiles mumbled.

“Wanna come over here with me, Sty?” Derek offered.

“Uh, just stay where you are,” Isaac requested, comfortable where he was and not wanting to get either youngster in motion again. “It’s _just_ a story.”

He resumed reading at his casual pace. “With a hand upon the hilt of his sword Sir Courageous took one step back, only to hear a twig snap beneath his boot. Though the sound was tiny still it woke the giant beast, who, roaring thunderously, raised its head as it uncoiled its lengthy neck and breathed out a cloud of fire from its mouth full of long, sharp, glistening teeth.”

“ _N-no, no, no, no, no_!” Stiles yelped. With arms flailing, he sprang from beside Isaac and scrambled across his lap towards Derek’s arms, knocking the book out of the way, sending it flying, and landing a knee squarely on Isaac’s balls, forcing a goat-like sound from the startled werewolf.

“ _Aww-augh_!”

Isaac toppled to his side and coiled around his bashed family jewels, cupping them in both his hands as he groaned with every breath.

Wrapped in Derek’s arms, both his own arms tightly round Derek, Stiles quaked. “Derek, Derek, th’ dragon’s gonna eat me.”

“No he’s not,” Derek soothed. “Don’t be scared,” he comforted. Then addressing Isaac’s heaving back, Derek announced quite matter-of-factly, “Allison reads much better stories than you do, Isaac. And Scott always does the voices and is funny.”

“ _Ugghh_ ,” Isaac moaned. “ _I don’t care_!” He slid off the bed and, stooped over, left the room. “ _Just go to sleep_ ,” he wheezed as he disappeared.

Derek stroked Stiles’s back soothingly. Stiles looked around the room and after a few more seconds, “Derek,” he whispered, “it’s scary but I wanna know what happens. Does the dragon eat Sir C’rayjus?”

Staring at the empty doorway, Derek answered, “No. Sir C’rayjus… just leaves.”

“But I thought he’s strong and brave.” Then, as realization dawned, Stiles’s voice got louder, “And he can’t leave the princess in the Dark Castle! She’s scared in there!”

Derek decided to retrieve the book.

“No, no!” Stiles latched his arms around him again as Derek moved away.

“Wait. I’m just gettin’ the book. Let’s—” Derek started pushing his heels against the bed covers. Both boys start pushing and eventually managed to get them down far enough for Derek to pull the covers over him and his bedmate. Stiles let go of Derek long enough to gather all the pillows around them, then snuggling close, he settled his head against Derek’s side and returned his thumb to his mouth.

Derek held the book near his face. “It says he kills the dragon and gets ins—“

Thumb out:”No!” Stiles exclaimed. “I don’t want the dragon to die!”

“I thought the dragon scared you.”

“No—o-o, Derek,” Stiles whined. “I don’t wan’ him to die.”

“OK. He scares it away. Look! He gets inside the castle and finds the princess.”

Derek lofted the book up, both arms fully extended, so all Stiles had to do was pitch his eyes upward to see the picture of the knight at the entrance to a chamber in the castle and the princess standing in a corner, facing the knight.

“Did the dragon take the princess there?”

“I dunno. Guess so.”

“Dragons don’t live in castles— _do_ they?”

“No, but princesses do.”

“But that castle’s not her home, Derek. Sir C’rayjus promised to take her home.— _Does_ he?”

Flipping a few pages, the book back in front of his face, Derek continued the tale. “He finds the princess in the room. Then he tells her to hang onto his back. He jumps out the window and carries her all the way back to her father’s castle.”

Thumb out once more, Stiles reminded him, “Derek, you can’t read.”

“You believe what I say, don’t ya?”

“Yes, Der.”

“And when he gets the princess back to her home he tells her she should learn how to fight, and how to use a sword, and she should get a great big dog that scares other people, and even scares dragons, but not her.”

Derek closed the book, dropped it to the floor. “The end.”

“That’s good,” Stiles said, his thumb tip propped on his lip. He was slipping into sleep but then, with some alarm, remembered: “Derek, wait! What about the horse?”

“What?”

“He left the horse tied to a tree! What if the dragon eats the horse?”

“Dragons don’t eat horses. They eat wood. For their fire.”

“But he left the horse all alone, Derek!”

“So he goes back and gets the horse.”

“He’s not afraid of the dragon?”

“I tol’ you, Sty, he scared the dragon away.”

Drifting towards sleep again, but his mind still whirring, Stiles asked, “Why would a dragon… be scared of a person?”

“If the person’s strong enough a dragon would be scared of him.”

“OK…” But then, after a pause, eyes closed, voice trailing off, “Why would’n’ he be scared of th’ dragon?”

Rolling a little towards him, and bringing his arm around him, Derek assured, “He’s not scared of anything, Sty.”

“OK… Good.” Another pause. “Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“’S Isaac OK?”

“Yeah, Sty. You can’t really hurt ‘im, Sty.”

From around his thumb, his forehead against Derek’s chest, Stiles’s final words for the night were, “’M glad.”

Then Derek gently tugged him closer, and Stiles wriggled close as he could get, and that’s how they fell asleep.

 

Lydia returned a few hours later, found Isaac brooding in a chair in front of the TV. She went right to the bedroom where Stiles and Derek, still cuddled together, slept soundly. She smoothed the blanket over them and turned off the bed lamp.

“How were they?” she asked Isaac, once she’d got back from the bedroom.

“Oh, loads of fun,” he told her, wondering if he’d ever before looked forward as much he did then to the next full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is a one-shot. Come the next full moon the spell's effects end and Derek and Stiles are restored to their old selves. They go halfsies on a copy of Babysitting for Dummies and present it to Isaac.


End file.
